Misplaced Retribution
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: High school wouldn't be easy is what she remembered Miguel saying. But Alison was sure she wouldn't run into any trouble... little did she know just how wrong she was.


_**A/N: Brady, Amber and Julia are Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine's characters.**_

_**November 4th 2006… **_

_At the Castillo house, Brady and Alison walked into the living room and sat down to take her stilettos off… and Brady could tell that it was just them in the house by how quiet it was._

_"What are you thinking?" Brady asked after sitting down._

_"I didn't tell Miguel that I was heading out, he's probably out looking for me." Alison replied as she reached over the armrest and turned the lamp on to light up the room a bit._

_"He's a caring brother… that's what it's like to be siblings. You'll argue like hell and kick up more storm than a volcano, but the moment one thinks something is wrong with the other… nothing else matters." Brady said in response, Alison knowing that summed up him and Amber as well as her and Miguel._

_"Spent our whole lives around each other… aside from twins, siblings two years apart can't remember a time without the other around. Though there's a part of me that wished that Veronica got to know about her older brother." Alison said, Brady's eyes widening a bit because as far as he knew, Veronica Tubbs had been an only child._

_"Hearing so much about a family member you never knew… I've known that feeling. Dad lost a good number of close friends over the years." Brady replied._

_"Lou Rodriguez being one of them, complete opposite of my dad from what Sonny once said… but I'm not so sure Veronica would've accepted her older brother if she ever found out that his grandfather killed her uncle." Alison said as they looked at each other, Brady reaching over and pulling Alison's curls out of their tight ponytail to give her sensitive scalp a break… and absentmindedly running the fingers on his right hand through the soft tresses, both still a bit intoxicated as Brady also drank some alcohol._

_Alison rested her right hand on Brady's left one when it rested on her face… and Brady leaned in, pulling Alison into a hug as he felt that she needed it._

_Outside, a drunken Britt Wheeler was stumbling around lost… and her green eyes widened in shock._

_"Holy mother of…" Britt started to curse as she stumbled back a bit, her wide eyes locked into the window as she watched their actions._

_The contact of their embrace remaining unbroken as the two turned fully to each other, and Alison's left hand moved to rest on Brady's right shoulder._

_To Britt, it was eerily similar to what she had heard about Gina and Sonny's old romance._

_Using her Mio A701, Britt took a picture of the two of them before she left._

_She wasn't going to let Alison have any peace after feeling that Alison ruined Alicia's relationship with Ryan._

_Britt stumbled into the Ballard house after reaching it, tripping over the leg of the coffee table as Alicia ran over and helped her up._

_"Britt, you okay?" Alicia asked._

_"Yeah, still a little drunk… but look at this." Britt explained, showing the photo to Alicia and her blue eyes widened in shock._

_"That little tramp!" Alicia responded quietly, the two heading upstairs and Alicia grabbing her USB cord and MacBook laptop._

_She connected the cord to the devices, transferring and saving the photo onto her laptop and then handing the phone back to Britt after disconnecting it from the cord._

_Turning the printer on, Alicia printed copies of the photo as she and Britt smirked at each other._

_"If she thinks she's getting away with this, she's sorely mistaken." Alicia responded._

_"That a girl." Britt replied, forming her part in this plan._

**Present time**_**, November 6th 2006…**_

Daylight wasn't visible yet when Alison opened her eyes and saw that the sky was grey… and being that it was Monday, she wanted to try to look more awake... and she yawned as she sat up and swung her legs over to the side of the bed, rubbing her eyes and face.

Standing up, she stretched and wandered into her bathroom before using eye drops to clear the redness out of her brown eyes and recapping the bottle before putting it away.

She washed her face, turned the sink off and cleaned the water off with a towel before applying yellow corrector concealer to mask her dark circles and blended it in with tan colored concealer around her eyes.

She followed it up with a contouring palette to make her face look more alive and blended it in before applying white eyeshadow, black liquid eyeliner in a cat eye look and mascara before applying a berry colored blush… and grabbing her warm caramel and vanilla bean perfume, applying some of it to her neck and wrists.

Alison's hair remained in its ponytail and she continued to get ready for her day… and wondered how Annie Lamont managed to find the makeup for her as a back to school gift in August.

Frost was seen on the window, which surprised Alison… but then she remembered that a cold front had blown in overnight, bringing temperatures down into the upper 40s.

Pulling a pair of grey leggings on after changing out of her pajamas and into hiphugger panties and a push up bra, Alison pulled on her school uniform and sat down before putting on socks and ankle length fuzzy boots.

"Ali, get down here!"

Alison rolled her eyes after putting her school books and notebooks in her red, white and black plaid backpack, zipping it afterwards and grabbing it before going downstairs.

"Miguel, it's only a little past six am. School doesn't start til eight." Alison responded, putting her grey coat and backpack near her chair at the dining table.

"Not everyone's used to early mornings, Miguelito." Gina replied, kissing Miguel on his forehead and doing the same to Alison as the 14 year old yawned sleepily. "Ali, burning the candle at both ends is no good for you." She responded as they hugged for a few seconds.

"Where's Dad?" Alison questioned.

"He had to work overnight. I know, it's hard to not worry." Miguel explained before the two sat down and ate.

Along with worrying about Martin, something else was setting off Alison's sixth sense… and it unnerved her as she had a feeling it involved Brady.


End file.
